King of Hearts
by misshirona
Summary: —di antara dua hati, pasti akan ada seseorang yang menjadi pemenang dan menjadi raja bagi pemilik hati yang lain—, ArataHikaru.


**King of Hearts**

**Danball Senki Wars (c)**** Level-5**

**Warnings: ooc, ngerush, typo bertebaran, dll.**

* * *

—di antara dua hati, pasti akan ada seseorang yang menjadi pemenang dan menjadi raja bagi pemilik hati yang lain—

* * *

Bisa dibilang, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang Hoshihara Hikaru malam ini adalah hal yang sangat kurang kerjaan. Mengingat bahwa besok masih ada misi yang harus dilakukan di _Second World_, lalu setumpuk buku pelajaran yang bisa menjadi sumber ilmu yang bermanfaat untuk dirinya...

"..._game_. Aku menang lagi, Arata."

"Hah?! Serius?! Arrgghhh! Kok aku kalah terus sih?!"

"...soalnya kau bodoh."

Ya, seorang pemuda bernama Hoshihara Hikaru, berusia empat belas tahun dan merupakan anggota peleton satu Jenock, tengah bermain kartu remi dengan teman sekamar dan sepeletonnya, Sena Arata. Tentu saja Hikaru tidak langsung menerima ajakan sang teman sekamar; bermula dari sikap Hikaru yang 'aku-ingin-segera-tidur-dan-jangan-ganggu-aku', lalu disahut rengekan sedikit memelas Arata yang minta ditemani bermain kartu remi yang langsung saja ditolak mentah-mentah, namun akhirnya Hikaru tetap mengalah setelah tidak tahan mendengar rengekan Arata yang...sepertinya tidak akan berhenti jika tidak dituruti kemauannya.

'_Sekali ini...saja. Ya, Hikaru?'_

Kali itu, Hikaru sepakat—tepatnya, 'terpaksa' sepakat untuk menemani Arata.

* * *

"Hikaru, ajarin dong. Kau menang terus sih..." Gerutu Arata sembari meletakkan deretan kartu miliknya yang sedari tadi ia genggam selama bermain.

Sekilas, Hikaru menatap susunan kartu milik pemuda berambut merah bata di hadapannya. Turut meletakkan deretan kartu miliknya yang terdiri dari empat set kartu Queen, tiga set sekop berurutan dari angka empat sampai enam dan tiga set kartu bernomor tujuh, pemilik Val Sparos itu menghela napas panjang. "Susunan kartumu itu...parah."

Jemari mungil Hikaru bergerak menggeser kartu milik Arata dan mulai menjelaskan dengan perlahan. "Kau punya dua kartu As dengan gambar hati dan sekop, lalu dua kartu Jack dengan gambar hati dan keriting, satu kartu King hati..." Pemuda berambut kuning itu kembali menggeser kartu-kartu tadi dan lanjut menjelaskan. "...tiga set kartu bernomor sembilan, satu kartu hati bernomor dua, dan satu kartu joker."

"L-Lalu...?" Respon Arata sekenanya. Arata cukup tahu bahwa ia tidak terlalu pandai dalam bermain kartu, namun setidaknya ia masih berkeinginan mempelajari hal tersebut. Terlebih lagi, yang mengajarinya adalah Hikaru. Arata tidak akan bisa menolak jika pemuda berpostur mungil di hadapannya itu sudah rela meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya, meskipun itu hanya sekedar untuk mengajarinya hal-hal sepele seperti sekarang ini.

"Jelas kan? Kau harus mencari kartu Queen hati untuk melengkapi urutan Jack, King, dan As bergambar hati milikmu," Hikaru berhenti sejenak lalu menarik salah satu kartu dari deretan kartunya, lalu menunjukkan kartu tersebut kepada Arata. "tapi Queen hati ada padaku, jadi kau tidak mungkin bisa melengkapi set hatimu dengan kartu yang sudah kumiliki."

Arata mendengus. "Lalu bagaimana? Otomatis aku kalah dong!"

"Kau ini pemalas sekali kalau sudah berurusan dengan '_berpikir_'." Hikaru mendelik tajam ke arah mantan pemilik Dot Phasor di hadapannya. Sebuah kartu dari deretan Arata kembali ditarik oleh Hikaru, dan kali ini, pemuda dengan marga Hoshihara ini benar-benar menunjukkan kartu tersebut di hadapan wajah Arata. "Lalu fungsi kartu ini apa, Sena Arata? Hiasan semata?"

"Kartu Joker? Eh... Yang aku tahu, kartu itu bisa memiliki banyak kegunaan, tapi..."

"Kau ingin bilang, 'tapi aku tidak tahu apa saja kegunaannya itu', iya kan?" Kali ini, Hikaru yang mendengus kesal. "Joker—kartu _trump_ yang bisa kau gunakan hampir di semua jenis permainan kartu. Kalau kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kartu yang kau inginkan dari tumpukan kartu yang bisa kau ambil atau dari kartu yang aku buang dari deretan kartu milikku, maka gunakan Joker sebagai penggantinya. Kau mengerti?"

"Oh, jadi begitu... Ya, aku ngerti sekarang, terima kasih, Hikaru!" Arata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias dan menyungging kan senyuman di bibirnya. Melihat teman sekamarnya begitu senang hanya karena diberi sedikit penjelasan mengenai cara bermain kartu tadi, Hikaru pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum, walau sekilas—yang tentu saja dilihat oleh Arata.

Arata selalu merindukan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang menurut Arata adalah senyuman termanis, terindah, dan tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Senyuman Hikaru adalah hal yang sangat dinanti oleh Arata, karena hal tersebut sangat jarang terjadi.

"Sisanya mengerti kan? Kalau kau sudah punya empat kartu yang berurutan dan dengan gambar yang sama, kau tinggal cari enam sisanya. Berhubung kau sudah punya tiga kartu nomor sembilan, berarti kau tinggal perlu mencari satu kartu As lagi, atau dua kartu Jack lagi, atau dua kartu bernomor dua lagi. Atau kau bisa mencari kartu-kartu lain yang bisa membentuk urutan dengan kartu-kartu yang sudah kusebutkan tadi, tergantung pada keberuntunganmu." Jelas Hikaru panjang lebar.

Arata kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Ia takjub—baru sekali ini, ia mendengar Hikaru banyak berbicara, terlebih lagi padanya, pada teman sekamarnya sendiri. Selama ini, semua orang tahu kalau Hikaru adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara, sedikit sinis (_well_, menurut beberapa orang sih, begitu), dan cuek. Apalagi kalau berbicara dengan Arata—cueknya bukan main.

Tapi kali ini Arata tahu, ada yang berbeda. Hikaru malam ini bukanlah Hikaru yang biasanya. Tapi Arata suka itu. Arata suka Hikaru yang seperti ini. Hikaru yang apa adanya, tanpa harus bertingkah seperti kelihatan pura-pura tidak peduli, tapi ternyata masih perhatian di balik jubah ketidakpeduliannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" Hikaru menatap sinis sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya, menuntut penjelasan.

"E—E—Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, ehehe..." Jawab Arata gugup. Dengan kikuk ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan—bisa gawat kalau Hikaru tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, begitu ucap Arata dalam hati. "Ngomong-ngomong Hikaru, aku baru sadar kalau kau selalu punya kartu Queen hati di deret kartumu."

'_Aduh...aku ngomong apa sih...'_

Dengan salah tingkah, Arata menarik kartu yang 'ternyata' masih di dalam genggaman Hikaru dan tidak sengaja menyentuh jemari Hikaru...

...dan membuat genggaman sang juara Artemis tersebut melonggar. Menjatuhkan kartu tadi ke atas sprei ranjang Hikaru, tempat di mana ia dan Arata sedari tadi bermain.

'_A-Apa sih yang aku lakukan? Bisanya cuma buat Hikaru kerepotan...'_

"A...Aku—m-maaf, Hikaru... Aku tidak sengaja, serius..." Tiba-tiba wajah Arata sudah memerah dan tertunduk, tidak berani menatap iris safir milik pemuda di hadapannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, semburat merah juga mulai menghiasi wajah Hikaru dan ia pun ikut tertunduk. Hikaru benar-benar memerah.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Arata," Hikaru menggeleng pelan lalu mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Arata tadi. "ung, kebetulan saja. Aku baru dua kali dapat kartu itu. Kau itu yang aneh."

"Eh, aneh kenapa?"

'_Jangan-jangan...dia sudah sadar?'_

"Kenapa kartu dua hati dan King hati ada terus padamu? Aku tahu karena aku perhatikan dari awal kita bermain kartu. Memang ada apa, sih?" Hikaru mulai membersihkan dan merapikan ranjang miliknya yang sudah berserakan kartu remi. "Ada yang spesial?"

Arata hanya tersenyum kecil. Dijejerkannya kartu yang dimaksud Hikaru—nomor dua hati dan King hati—lalu kembali menatap Hikaru. Tatapan yang...sangat dalam, itulah yang dipikirkan Hikaru saat ia memandang wajah Arata di hadapannya.

'_Ah, akhirnya ia sadar juga. Tapi apa dia tahu maksudku?'_

"Penasaran?" Ujar Arata iseng.

"...Apaan sih. Kalau mau kasih tahu, kasih tau saja. Sampai rahasia-rahasiaan segala."

"Dih, Hikaru ngambek," Arata tertawa kecil lalu mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kartu dua hati dan menjelaskan dengan gaya 'sok-takzim-dan-serius' miliknya. "begini ya..."

* * *

"Dua hati itu, artinya ada dua hati yang saling terpaut dan terhubung ketika memainkan permainan ini, dan dua hati ini berjanji untuk melakukan permainan yang baik dan jujur, tanpa paksaan sedikit pun," Arata menggeser telunjuknya ke kartu King hati dan senyuman kembali merekah di bibirnya. "lalu King hati, maksudnya adalah di antara dua hati—tepatnya dua orang yang memiliki hati tadi, pasti akan ada seseorang yang menjadi raja, menjadi penguasa hati milik yang lain. Menjadi pemenang dari permainan ini, menjadi pemenang bagi pemilik hati yang lain."

'_Makanya kartu ini aku simpan dan selalu aku cari di setiap bermain kartu...'_

"...Hah?" Hikaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya—meminta penjelasan yang lebih mudah dimengerti dari Arata yang sekarang tengah duduk sangat dekat di hadapannya. "M-Maksudnya...?"

"Masih belum ngerti, Hikaru? Padahal _clue_-nya mudah banget. Terlalu jelas, malah." Arata mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum geli. Hikaru polos sekali sih, pikir Arata.

Penasaran, Hikaru benar-benar berpikir keras. Gerigi di dalam otaknya terus berputar, bekerja keras mencerna ucapan Arata satu persatu...

'_Dua hati, terhubung, bermain adil, King hati, merajai hati yang lain, pemenang... Apa maksud Arata—'_ Hikaru terhenyak dan sesaat kemudian terdiam.

Ia akhirnya sadar, maksud dari ucapan Arata tadi.

Dipandangnya Arata lekat-lekat dengan mata berkaca. Mulut Hikaru terkunci, yang ia lakukan hanya terus menatap Arata dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Ekspresi seperti, 'apa-kau-serius-Arata-?', atau 'apa-aku-sedang-bermimpi-?', entah yang mana yang sebenarnya sedang terpampang di wajah Hikaru saat ini. Yang jelas, Hikaru benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespon apa, menjawab apa, atau berkata apa. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, seakan otak Hoshihara muda itu tidak mau menuruti keinginan sang pemilik untuk bereaksi. Setidaknya untuk menunjukkan ia masih sadar sepenuhnya.

Hikaru yakin ia tengah berada dalam situasi _'midnight-confession'_. Dan dalam kondisi yang sangat mendadak. Dan (sekali lagi) ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Arata tersenyum kikuk lalu dengan malu-malu kembali menjelaskan maksud ucapannya tadi, sekaligus memastikan bahwa apa yang ada di benak Hikaru sama—setidaknya, mirip dengan penjelasannya ini.

"Dua hati yang terpaut dan tehubung itu, hati Hikaru dan hatiku... Lalu karena Hikaru sudah menjadi pemenang dalam permainan yang melibatkan hati dan perasaan ini—otomatis Hikaru lah yang menjadi _King of Hearts_; raja hati itu..." Arata berhenti sejenak, kemudian mengelus lembut rambut Hikaru dengan senyum hangat. "...juga raja hatiku. Hikaru sudah merajai hatiku, bukan malam ini saja—tapi sejak dulu, hingga sekarang..."

"Ara—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hikaru."

'_Ya, aku menyukaimu, Hikaru.'_

Arata yakin ia melihat Hikaru memerah bak udang rebus di hadapannya setelah ia mengucapkan tiga kata tadi. Ia juga yakin ia melihat genangan air mata di sisi pelupuk mata Hikaru yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Hikaru masih menatap Arata dengan ekspresi yang masih sulit dijelaskan. Sedih, marah, benci?

Atau bahagia?

"Arata..."

Kristal air mata Hikaru jatuh mengikuti gravitasi untuk pertama kalinya. Di hadapan seorang Arata, benteng pertahanan Hikaru tiba-tiba saja melemah. Seakan terbius oleh ucapan (tepatnya, pengakuan) Arata, Hikaru terus saja menjatuhkan kristal-kristal bening tersebut dan tersungkur ke dalam pelukan Arata. Ia terus menangis, membasahi piyama yang dikenakan oleh Arata dengan air matanya, dan terus sesenggukan di dalam pelukan hangat Arata.

"Hikaru...?"

"...Terima kasih, Arata...aku...bahagia mendengarnya. Sungguh..."

"...Tidak perlu berterima kasih. E-Eh, maksudku...ya...aku hanya mencoba jujur saja di hadapanmu. Soalnya aku bukan tipe yang bisa menyimpan perasaan di dalam hati...hehe," Arata tertawa kecil dan mengacak-ngacak rambut sosok yang sangat dicintainya kemudian mulai mengusap air mata Hikaru yang sedari tadi terus mengalir. "jangan nangis ya, Hikaru... Kalau matamu sembab, nanti besok bakal ditanya sama Haruki dan yang lain...bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu aku yang membuatmu nangis."

Hikaru bersungut dari pelukan Arata dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya, Arata kemudian memasukkan tumpukan kartu remi tadi ke dalam kotaknya dan beranjak dari kasur Hikaru—mengingat itu sudah jam satu dini hari dan mereka harus segera bangun pagi keesokan harinya.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang tidur yuk. Besok jangan sampai kesiangan, bisa gawat kalau Haruki ngamuk..." Ujar Arata sembari merebahkan badannya ke atas ranjangnya sendiri. "...Hikaru? Belum mau tidur?"

Hikaru masih terdiam. Matanya terus menatap ranjang tempat ia dan Arata tadi bermain kartu—seolah tidak mengharapkan waktu tersebut berlalu. Sejenak, Hikaru merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, akibat terlalu lama bergadang menemani Arata bermain kartu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, mengikuti Arata.

"Arata...?" Panggil Hikaru lemah. Hikaru tahu ia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya (ditambah dengan menangis yang menyebabkan matanya semakin berat) lebih lama dari ini, tapi ia yakin ia perlu mengatakan sesuatu pada Arata, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang dan terjatuh dalam dekapan alam bawah sadar.

"...Ya, Hikaru? Ada apa?"

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang bersuara, baik Arata maupun Hikaru dalam keheningan itu.

"...Aku juga menyukaimu... Sejak dulu, sekarang...dan se..lama..nya..." Ucap Hikaru dengan suara yang semakin melemah dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang. Hikaru tertidur dengan senyuman terukir sempurna di bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman manis yang sangat disukai Arata.

Dan terakhir yang Hikaru rasakan sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, ia merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibirnya dan bisikan kecil yang membuatnya benar-benar bahagia menjadi sosok seorang Hoshihara Hikaru. Sebuah bisikan dari bibir Sena Arata, sosok yang membuat Hikaru menjadi Hikaru yang seutuhnya.

"...aku tahu itu, Hikaru. Selalu."

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**

Jadi...ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, so... _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ Dan—tolong, jangan lempar saya dengan benda apapun yang ada di dekat Anda akibat ke-ooc-an dan keanehan lain yang bertebaran di fic ini. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada siapapun yang nge-ship ArataHikaru; saya bener-bener nggak maksud buat ceritanya jadi ngerush dan...ngebuat endingnya jadi seabal itu. *sulk*

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada siapapun yang sudah membaca fic ini, dan saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran untuk hasil yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya. ^^

See you!


End file.
